


Just Peachy

by Folieacutie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, complete fluff, like a disgusting amount of fluff, some small hints at sexual stuff but none of it actually is shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folieacutie/pseuds/Folieacutie
Summary: Jack and Bitty are taking a road trip to Canada, and on the way buy a crate of amazing peaches. Though border control won't let them through with it, so they take matters into their own hands. Super fluffy.





	Just Peachy

  A completely fluff zimbits fic based on[ this lovely post ](http://emmybreese.tumblr.com/post/163177770449/so-my-moms-were-telling-me-this-story-about-how) from [emmybreese](http://emmybreese.tumblr.com).

* * *

They could have taken a plane to Canada for a few hours, sat in first class, had lush seats that reclined all the way, a little joint table between the two of them, lots of leg room…

 Instead they were cramped (or, no, that was just Jack’s legs seizing up from driving too long) in Jack’s SUV, half-full tupperware containers stacked near their feet and in the back row, on the dash lay piles of scattered napkins, and their hands intertwined over the console.

_Yes_ , there’s something they couldn’t have in first class: their hands intertwined.

  That’s why Jack was smiling despite his leg cramps and the aforementioned mess his car had become. Here he got to roll the windows down and feel the crisp breeze across his face and watch as it ruffled Bitty’s hair. Here he got to sing to Bitty, share a blanket with Bitty in the back seat, eat Bitty’s pie - hell, eat _him_ if he really wanted to. After all, the only thing he needed to do was pull over to the side of the road-

  Jack shook his head and tightened his hands on the wheel.

  Going this way, Bitty got to see the landscape shift gradually, eat different cuisines at every rest stop (though they consistently grabbed junk food), and, well, hold Jack’s hand.

 “Lord, look at all those lakes…”

 Jack had decided on the scenic route just to see him smile like that.

 “You gonna find some geese to take photos of, mister?”

_And,_ if he’s honest with himself, have Bitty chirp him like that.

  “Only if I knew you were okay with waiting in the car. Then again you have, who, Taylor Swift, to listen to?”

  Bitty made a scandalized gasp and laughed, his hand leaping to his chest. Jack felt its absence. “This is _Madonna,_ you heathen! You knew that! I’m gonna kick you out and leave you with the geese!”

  “Oh, but then who’d keep me warm at night?”

  Bitty bit down a smile and turned to the window, “The geese have plumage. You’d survive.”

  “Mh,” Jack trailed his right hand over the console and onto Bitty’s thigh, “I’d rather sleep here with you.”

  If they arrived at the border a few hours later than planned, it had nothing to do with Jack’s hand sneaking higher up on Bitty’s leg, nor how they stopped the car by one of the lakes…

 

\--- 

  In fact, coming across a farmers market made them very late. Or, at least, that’s what they’d tell everyone later. It wasn’t a _complete_ lie.

 “ _Jack!_ ” Bitty’s startled gasp punctured Jack’s concentration on the road.

  He felt his neck crack as he turned to see. “What? What is it? Are you oka-”  

  “ _They’re gorgeous_.”

  His heart rate slowed when he registered Bitty’s fond tone; something good, then.

  He smelt their sweetness before he saw them. Up ahead, rows and rows of gleaming ripe fruits lined tables on the side of the road. Their skins dappled in the sunlight, colors bright, the piles overflowing from their crates.

  Jack checked the time, figured _why not,_ and pulled over.

  Bitty hopped out of the car and immediately headed for the cherries.

  Thankfully, besides them two, the only other person there was the older man running the market. Upon seeing Jack and Bitty he grinned in welcome, and, noticing Bitty’s enthusiasm, turned his attention towards him. The man didn’t recognize Jack at all.

  He let out a quiet sigh of relief.

  “What can I get you?”

  “Well, I’m trying to make some new tarts, and I was thinkin something light? I’m up for experimenting a little- but I’m not sure what?”

  Jack smiled to himself as he picked up a deep red, shiny strawberry, his ears lingering on the sound of Bitty chattering away. He mingled around a section of plums. Then he rounded the corner of a bin full of blueberries until-

  “Hey, bud?”

  Bitty looked, “Hm?”

  “How well do peaches work for tarts?”

  


\----

  That’s how they ended up with an entire ten-pound crate of peaches in the back of Jack’s car.

  Jack watched as Bitty grabbed another peach, his arm reaching awkwardly to get it. “I don’t know _how_ these are so freaking perfect, but they are.” He held it up and inspected it, eyes exaggeratedly squinted.

  “You know what that reminds me of?” Jack glanced at it, re-adjusted his wheel.

  “What?”

  “The, the…uh emoticon thing.”

  “The- Jesus, what year is it? ‘Emoticon’. The emoji?”

  “Yes. That. It reminds me of the peach emoji.”

  Bitty made a face, “Oh, wow, a peach reminds you of a _peach emoji_? Who would have guessed.”

  “It reminds me of something like that.”

  “…Something like that?”

  “Yep. Y’know, it’s perfectly round… Just the right amount of squish…”

  Bitty bit his lip, catching on, “Hm, I don’t know. It’s maybe a bit small.”

  “No.” Jack shook his head. “It’s of adequate size. I can hold it perfectly in the palm of my hand.”

  “Sounds like you really like peaches, Jack.”

  “One in particular.”

  Jack reached over and swiped the fruit from Bitty’s finger tips, but not before his wheel swerved disastrously to the right, and the SUV with it.

  Bitty yelled, and Jack yanked the wheel to throw them back on the road.

  The single peach soared from the open window.

  They watched, it’s arc ending in the other lane… and in the path of an eighteen-wheeler truck. Its demise was met with a quick squelch.

  Bitty met Jack’s gaze. “Well then.”

  They promptly burst out laughing.

  


\--- 

  The car slowly rolled up to the white toll booth, a metal bar stopping them from continuing. A border guard leaned out and looked at them. He seemed around 30, thin, not too threatening. “How’re you guys this morning?”

  “Just peachy.”

  Jack snorted but coughed it off, “Good. We’re good.”

  “Where are you coming from?”

  “Providence.”

  “Where are you going?”

  “Quebec.”

  It continued like this until the man asked if they were in any possession of alcohol.

  “We aren’t.” Jack answered smoothly.

  “However,” Bitty brightened, “we found these _amazing_ peaches on the way up here.”

  The man furrowed his brows. “Are they in the car?”

  Jack reached back and grabbed one, “Yeah, we have a whole crate, so you can have one if you-”

  “I can’t let you in with that.”

  Jack lowered his hand to his lap. “Oh.”

  “Does it exceed a weight limit?” Bitty asked, voice hesitant. He fiddled his fingers in his lap. “I suppose we can lose some of ‘em…”

  “No. No amount of that type of produce is allowed through the border. We’ll need to confiscate it if you want to continue.”

 Jack rubbed his thumb over the soft skin of the peach. He searched Bitty’s eyes, “I’m sorry Bud. These were perfect.”

 Bitty shook his head, “Yeah. I’m sorry too.” He sighed, his shoulders curving inward slightly. “Well.” Then he straightened up, voice too cheery. “We gotta do what we gotta do.”

  They pulled the car over to the side of the road, both frowning. Jack turned the key and stepped out, and Bitty fetched the peaches from the back.

  He placed the wooden crate on the asphalt.

  “I kind of feel like I’m abandoning them.” Bitty said.

  Jack wrapped an arm around him. “It’s tragic, yes.”

  “Don’t you go chirpin’ me mister.”

  “I’m being serious. Someone would be insane to let these go to waste.”

  They stared, the peaches warm and orange in the sun.

  “Maybe… we don’t have to abandon them.” Bitty mused. He lifted his head and they met gazes.

  “Hm. Maybe we don’t.” Jack grinned.

  Without another word, he swiped up the crate and deposited it back in the car. Bitty hopped back in, his smile radiant. “I think we’ll come back at another time.”

  Jack ignited the engine again and maneuvered the car away from the tolls.

  “I think you’re right.”

  


\---

  On the side of a quiet dirt road a mile or two away from the border, Bitty and Jack sat in the grass with a crate of peaches between them. They’re hands and chins were sticky with sweetness, and mouths full.

  Bitty chewed around his piece, “The stomachache I’m going to get from this will be _so_ worth it.”

  Jack laughed.

  “Though your nutritionist won’t like your sugar levels after this.”

  “No,” Jack said after he swallowed, “No, he definitely will not.” He looked over at Bitty, who had another peach already in his hand, his hair uncharacteristically messy from sleeping in an SUV for too many days. His tank top was wrinkled. But most of all, Jack focused on his face, on his freckles and small nose, on his shining eyes, on his happy smile.

  “It’ll be worth it.” He intertwined their hands.


End file.
